Emma Campbell
Emma Campbell was the killer of Fatima Grande in My Head's Underwater (Case #2). Profile Emma was a café manager during the events of the case. She wore the red apron of the establishment. It is known that she knows knots and drinks coffee. Role in Case(s) Emma was interrogated for the first time after Phoebe Yates and the player found her memo to the victim, telling Fatima to meet up with her in the break room after hours. Emma said that they had to discuss her attitude in the café, as she was rude to almost all the customers. She was especially rude to her co-worker, Brooke Emerson, who filed the complaint in the first place. Emma was interrogated a second time after Allison Maximus said that she complained to the manager about the victim's attempt to make her ingest laxatives. Emma said that she confronted Fatima about this, but Fatima said that she was only serving the doughnut Brooke made. Emma, for some odd reason, trusted Fatima wholeheartedly, and subsequently fired Brooke. Soon enough, the evidence pointed to Emma as the killer. Emma denied everything at first, but eventually admitted to the crime. Emma said that the memo to the victim was not only because of her work attitude, but because she was also caught stealing from the cash register seventeen times. Emma almost ended up in debt because of her actions, so she tried to talk to the victim. Fatima spat in her face when she tried to make a friendly conversation. Infuriated, Emma took the nearby coffee pot, smashed it onto the victim's head, dragged her all the way to the burned cabin near the sea, tied her up with some rope, submerged her head in seawater, and left her to drown. Emma broke in to the victim's apartment after she was interrogated by the police to leave the rope in her sink. Phoebe was disgusted at how brutal Emma became just because of money, so she was shipped to court. In court, Emma admitted to Judge Exodus Allegri that she was guilty, but she said that the debt she almost got in would leave her in misery anyway. Judge Exodus then said that only self-defense was a reason to kill someone, so Emma was sentenced to 25 years in prison. Alden Holmes and the player came to Emma in prison, as Alden was convinced that Emma was not revealing everything in her confession. Emma did not say anything regarding the matter. She said that in her break-in, she found a safe where she obviously hid the money. Alden and the player later found proof in both the safe in the victim's apartment and in the café that Fatima only stole from the cash register once. When she was interrogated again, it turned out that she was hiding the fact that she was unsure that Fatima was the one stealing. These doubts were soon proven to have grounds, and Emma cried after she realized she killed a relatively innocent person. Case Appearances *My Head's Underwater (Case #2) *The Stakes Are High (Case #4; mentioned) *Trial by Fire (Case #6; mentioned)